1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for temperature monitoring and/or warning in an electronic device.
2. Introduction
Mobile devices are expected to operate over a broad operating temperature range of, for example, from −10° C. to +60° C. or higher. Likewise, rechargeable energy storage components used in mobile devices have a corresponding specified operating temperature range. Mobile devices, such as wireless communication devices, have become essential to daily living, and operation at temperatures outside of this temperature range may be required in some circumstances. For example the use of the mobile device to communicate with emergency serviced i.e. emergency calling, is expected over an extended temperature range. Operating outside of the specified temperature range is a challenge for rechargeable energy storage components, because such operation can cause reduced energy storage capacity and reduced number of recharging cycles. Energy storage device manufacturers have attempted to address this challenge by allowing limited operation over a wider range of temperatures.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for providing a means to help the device user to avoid operating the device outside of the operating temperature range, and providing a limited extended temperature range operation including emergency calling, and prolonging the useful life of an energy storage device in electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices.